Episode 1763 (13 April 1999)
Synopsis Rosa leaves Jeff's the following morning, having stayed the night. She moves away as he tries to kiss her goodbye. Rosa goes to confession. Troubled, she grieves for Guiseppe before telling the priest of her shame after her tryst with Jeff. Pat wakes to find Roy in the throes of a panic attack. She calls Doctor Fonseca. Barry enters as Roy collects himself. Anxious, Roy throws the Viagra to the back of a cupboard. Barry trawls the cupboards to find something to eat. He stumbles across the Viagra. Barry confronts Pat in the Vic. He insists "my Dad's health is my business. What are you trying to do? Give him another heart attack?". Pat forcibly warns Barry not to get involved. Tony is distraught after his split with Simon. When Teresa tells him of her longing to travel, Tony is left with food for thought. Tony confides his hurt in Sarah. He resolves to leave Walford: "there's a big world out there. If I want to get anything out of my life, I've got to make it happen". Irene agrees to give Tony his air fare. She is unimpressed when Terry acerbically wonders "what happened to working for something? Those kids can't expect a handout". Melanie implores Ian not to press charges against Martin. She tells him "Martin could end up with a criminal record and social services being notified. It's a big price to pay for nicking some keys". Mark takes Martin to the police station. Under questioning, Martin confesses he was storing stolen gear in Ian's house. Martin admits he broke into 55 Victoria Road. DC Marsh persists "and who owns that house?" Clearly stunned, Mark cuts in "I do". Ian goes to the Fowler's house to tell them he'll drop the charges. No-one reacts: Martin has already been cautioned. Huw is crestfallen when Carrie voices her intention to leave London and join a commune. Carrie urges him to join her, reasoning "what's to stop you?" Huw can't think of a reason to stay in Walford. Natalie is distraught when Barry stands her up in the Vic. She joins Ricky at the bar. They get steadily more drunk until Ricky offers to walk Natalie home. Natalie confides in Ricky her feelings for Barry. Ricky tries to suppress his drunken mirth. Robbie watches Ricky and Natalie stagger across the square. Their drunken intimacy angers him. Tony asks Sarah to retrieve his belongings from Simon's flat. Reluctantly, she agrees. Sarah pleads with Simon to visit Tony. She implores "won't you regret it if you don't talk to him before he goes?". Simon dispassionately counters "we've already said goodbye". Terry visits a visibly upset Simon. Simon balks as Terry urges him "don't make the same mistake as me, son. I want you to be happy. Talk to Tony. He may not be coming back". Credits Main cast *Rosa di Marco - Louise Jameson *Jeff Healy - Leslie Schofield *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Irene Raymond - Roberta Taylor *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Natalie Price - Lucy Speed *Melanie Healy - Tamzin Outhwaite *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Huw Edwards - Richard Elis Guest cast * DC Marsh - * Carrie Swann - Holly Atkins * Priest - Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes